Gas turbine engines include various components, such as blades, vanes, and blade outer air seals (BOASs), that are exposed to relatively hot gases during operation of the engine. These components often include internal passageways for routing a flow of cooling fluid within the component.
Components having relatively complex internal passageways are manufactured using a number of techniques. One example technique is investment casting. In this technique, casting articles are used to form internal passageways. In particular, molten metal is poured around the casting articles, and, after the metal is allowed to cool, the casting articles are removed from the interior of the components using a leaching technique, for example.